A Night At The Burrow
by rweasleylover101
Summary: Harry and Ron H/R SLASH and some Fremione. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ron, who had been avoiding his best friend all day was slouched miserably in one of the many squashy, moth-eaten armchairs in the Weasley's sitting room. Every time Harry or even Hermione tried to approach him he'd just mumbled something about chores and walk off onto another room.

"I'm getting sick of this" Harry muttered angrily to Hermione as they de-gnomed the garden. "Why is he being such a foul git? The amount of times I've tried to ask what's wrong with him and all I get is a glare. Just tell him, Hermione! Maybe a bit of action will put a smile on his glum mug."

He looked round to his exasperated friend who was presently wrestling a gnome out of the vegetable patch. She immediately let go of the squash-faced creature and turned to Harry her red, muddy face suddenly turned sad.

"Harry, I've told you before Ron doesn't like me like that."

"Yes he does! Isn't it obvious? Come on, Hermione! You're supposed to be the smart one. The way he glares at me when we've been alone together, like he thinks that we're a thing. He's just acting out of jealousy because he thinks you like me instead of him!" Harry stared at her imploringly, secretly thinking that if he ever thought Ron liked him like that he wouldn't pause to make a move.

"Trust me Harry, Ron doesn't and will never return my feelings. Remember when I tried to tell him? Remember how he said he thought of me like another, less annoying Ginny? He sees me like a sister and..and nothing more." Hermione gulped as she spoke the last words and harry could tell that she was trying her best not to cry. He reached over with his mud-caked hands and pulled his sobbing friend into a hug.

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing then does he?" he whispered soothingly into her bushy hair "And listen, you know that if I was straight I'd definitely try it on with you, you're beautiful."

She pulled back from Harry smiling tearily up at him. "Thanks Harry, I love you" and she pecked him on the lips to show it.

As they broke apart, still smiling at each other harry asked her "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not Harry! But I really don't see why you haven't told anyone else. People don't care about these things anymore, especially in the wizarding world. The amount of witches and wizards who came out after Dumbledore did in the 80s-"

"Yes but they weren't the Chosen One were they? I need as much support as I can get! Don't kid yourself, 'Mione even in our world there's homophobia." he sighed glumly pulling away from her completely.

"But Dumbledore-"

"But Dumbledore nothing! It's like you said, he came out in the 80s! That was after he gained all his support and defeated Grindelward and set up the Order! Don't you see? He knew that he had to wait until he had done enough to be supported either way. He wasn't stupid and neither am I. I only told you because I had to tell someone and you know I can't tell Ron! I don't want him to think that I fancy him when I don't." This was, of course only half true. Harry didn't want Ron to think that he fancied him but the fact was that Harry did and desperately. The amount of times Harry had woken up from a wet dream screaming Ron's name wishing it had been real was more than Harry was proud of.

"Oh Harry!" sighed Hermione, bringing him out of his trance "I'm sorry I know it must be hard, I won't ever tell anyone I promise, not until you think it's right" she smiled reassuringly up at him and reached for his hand.

They stood like that for a while, hand-in-hand, their eyes staring out to the gnome-free garden both quite lost in thoughts of the love they could never have, happy at least to have each other. Harry breathed deep and exhaled a sigh, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to get showered and changed" he said pulling his dirty hand out of her rather darkened one "can't be like this at dinner Mrs Weasley wouldn't be pleased. Remember what she did to the twins?"

Hermione gave a soft giggle at the funny memory of Mrs Weasley hosing Fred and George down in the garden with a rather strong shot of water she had produced from her wand.

"Good idea" and they both walked back into the Burrow.

Ron who had been watching the scene from afar in his attic bedroom climbed over to his small bed shaking with both heart break and rage, buried his wet face into a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He quickly tried to dry his face and with a wave of his wand his pillow was dry and clear of any evidence of the last 20 minutes and just in time as the door burst open.

A half-naked Harry was backing his way into Ron's bedroom, one towel wrapped around his waist, the other he was using to towel-dry his unruly jet-black hair.

Oblivious to Ron's presence Harry dropped both towels, bent over his trunk and began rummaging for clothes. Ron couldn't believe his luck or eyes which were raking in the beautiful, athletic pale vision which was Harry's naked body. But then he remembered…

"OI! The bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

The yell made Harry jump. He turned around to see Ron sitting there ears burning with the most distorted expression Harry had ever seen on the now scarlet face. It was angry, definitely but something else as well almost as if Ron was suppressing something and was finding difficulty doing so. He was also crossing his legs which appeared extremely uncomfortable.

"Ron! Your mum said you were in the shed with your Dad." Harry was still standing stark-naked. Ron knew he should tell him to cover himself up but he didn't want him to. He managed however to keep his eyes locked on Harry's vivid green ones in order to avoid them wondering off elsewhere.

"W-well I'm not am I?" he spluttered burning, if possible even redder. He didn't know what to do with himself, what to say. He didn't know whether or not to be thankful that he was wearing jeans tight enough to suppress his ever growing, now painful bulge.

Harry had gone red now too. He wanted to tell Ron now, tell him everything. He wanted to throw his naked self down on him and be held in Ron's big warm arms. But by the look on Ron's face, he could tell that no such thing would happen. He turned away from Ron to hide his face noticing now just how naked he was and how Ron hadn't told him to cover up..

He glanced quickly into the small mirror hung on the wall facing him to check that his eyes were dry when he saw Ron's face. Ron's eyes, wide with shock and glee, were staring at Harry all over as if unable to stop. Until they did. They too were on the mirror, horror dawning on Ron's face which was now resembling a tomato so much it could've been transfigured. It clashed horribly with his ginger hair.

And yet Harry thought he had never seen Ron look so beautiful, so vulnerable and so terrified at the same time. He whipped round.

Harry was staring at Ron and Ron at Harry. It was a very tense moment. And then..

"SORRY!"  
"SORRY!"

They'd both shouted at the same time. Harry grinned. Ron looked extremely sheepish and angry with himself. He wanted to run away, as far away from that grin as possible but he couldn't even stand up. He was frozen and quite frankly, tight jeans can only hide so much he thought miserably to himself.

He couldn't understand why Harry was smiling. Slowly Harry picked up one of his towels, wrapped around his waist and walked towards the bed.

Panicking, Ron lowered his eyes to the ground and screwed them shut praying for it to be a dream. The mattress sank a couple of inches on Ron's right. A hand squeezed his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. It was all real. He couldn't tell Harry. He couldn't even look at him.

"Ron, mate?" he asked tentatively. Ron cringed and Harry removed his hand from Ron's shoulder. After a huge surge of courage Ron dragged his eyes from the ground and over to Harry was looking rather crestfallen.

Having nothing to say Ron reached to pat his friend's back as an apology. When they touched he felt a shock so electric that Ron shivered.  
Harry's eyes clapped onto Ron's and then down to Ron's groin which was now bulging so ferociously that Ron grimaced in pain, shifting his hips away from Harry's eye line.

Seeing this Ron was so amazed at the delight on Harry's face he didn't even notice Harry leaning in to kiss him.

Inches away from Ron's lips, Harry was smacked to the ground.

" THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ron was shaking so heavily with rage that he staggered slightly as he lifted himself from the bed.

Flushed with shock and embarrassment Harry stared up at Ron, his mouth gaping open. Ron had never hit Harry before.

A fuming Ron was now bearing down on Harry who felt so close to tears that he had to look away. How could he be so stupid? He knew Ron would react like this!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO MESSING AROUND WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS, HARRY! GINNY, HERMIONE AND-"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!"

"YOU BLOODY KNOW WHAT I'M ON ABOUT. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!."

Ron went quiet.

Harry wanted to know who else's feelings he'd apparently been messing about but something else was pressing Harry's mind.

"What do you mean about Hermione? For the last time Ron there is nothi-"

"DIDN'T RUDDY LOOK LIKE NOTHING TO ME" Ron was shouting again, he looked quite mad, a single tear trickling down his crimson face.

"Ron" Harry started calmly "Ron I don't know what you mean she's like a sis-"

"STOP BLOODY LYING TO ME HARRY.I THOUGH I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! I JUST SAW YOU. I SAW YOU TOGETHER-" Ron broke off. He didn't want the mental image of Harry with Hermione to flood his brain again.

"What? You mean what happened in the garden?" Ron nodded, breathing heavily. "Well you clearly didn't hear what we were talking abo-"

" I SAW HER KISS YOU HARRY. I SAW IT. I MAY NOT BE AS SMART AS HERMIONE OR PERCY OR, OR ANYONE BUT I'M NOT THICK HARRY I KNOW WHAT I SAW"

"NO! No you don't, Ron. She loves you Ron. She bloody loves you and, and so do I" Harry said this with some resolve. He was now sitting up on the ground sporting a blackening eye and hanging his head as though waiting for the next blow.

Ron stopped. He couldn't move and his mouth had gone so dry that it took him a few tries before he could get his words out.

"W-what?" Ron choked and stared at Harry, X-raying him to see if he was joking but he already knew that Harry wasn't lying. "'Mione loves me? Like love loves me?"

Harry nodded somewhat glumly, attempting to smile up at his best friend.

"And you love love me?"

Again, Harry nodded. Suddenly Harry looked very small to Ron.

"But what about that kiss?" Harry looked up again and actually laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Ron's face.

"It was just a friendly peck, nothing really she was just thanking me for cheering her up. She doesn't know I'm in love with you though I, I couldn't tell her y'know…considering she's in love with you too."

Relief dawned on Ron's face. Harry wasn't in love with Hermione..he was in love with him. Ron. But-

"Wait. You're gay?" He was still standing over Harry quite enjoying the fact that Harry's head was level with Ron's upper thighs.

"Thought you said you weren't thick?" he winked up at his friend who was now kneeling down to be level with him.

"Piss off." And suddenly Ron was kissing him, so hard that Harry fell back and Ron fell on top of him.

He kissed Harry again, soft this time caressing Harry's lower lip with his tongue so that he shivered slightly and opened his mouth. Ron paused slightly and then he slid his hot, wet tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Ron tickled his tongue gently with his own sliding it over Harry's savouring the taste.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, his hands in Ron's brilliantly red hair his pulled Ron's stunned face away. He then shoved Ron onto his back and snaked between his legs kissing him softly from the base of his torso right up to his hot neck which was arched back.  
Ron, it seemed, could barely control himself he was tousling Harry's damp hair roughly and grinding senselessly underneath Harry's body, occasionally thrusting upwards which made Harry moan.

The friction from Harry's body writhing over his groin was too much.

"H-harry , I'm g-gonna cum aah stop!"

Harry froze, and then grinned cheekily down at Ron, he then moved his hand from Ron's side slowly down to his groin which he cupped making Ron swear so loudly that the ghoul started making a racket above them.

"Ah! Harry stop t-teasing."

Grinning again Harry unzipped Ron's jeans and along with his underwear yanked them down all the way to his freckly ankles. He looked up to find Ron wrestling to get his t-shirt over his head. He slid up to assist him.

They were both naked now lying on top of one another breathing heavily. Harry's bright green eyes bore lustfully into Ron's blue ones. Hands on either side of Ron's head were holding Harry up so that his torso was arched up from Ron's but their cocks were touching and every move they made brought a shiver down their spines.

Harry leant down to kiss Ron softly and started rubbing himself against Ron's body underneath his breathing becoming less and less steady.

Ron responded fully by thrusting himself up at Harry his long cock rubbing on his hot balls and the head tickled his anus. Harry quivered so much so that Ron froze for a minute.

"You ok?" he chuckled softly into Harry's ear

"Just fuck me, Ron"

Ron sat up with Harry on his lap. Shoving Harry onto his sweaty back, Ron knelt up onto his knees, grabbed Harry's legs up and entered him swiftly.

Harry gasped sharply and grinned with pleasure as Ron entered him again and again harder each time. His hands wondered over to his abandoned throbbing penis but Ron smacked them away.

"Me first" he grunted now fucking Harry so roughly that his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. His hands grasped Harry's thighs so tightly that his fingernails were digging in.

Harry didn't care though feeling Ron sliding swiftly in and out of him, hearing him moan pleasurably in unison with Harry was more than enough.

Sooner rather than later Harry came harder than ever before splattering his torso with his juices he screamed Ron's name at which point Ron yelled

"Aah fuck H-harry" and filled Harry with his cum.

He slid out of his friend and fell forward onto Harry between his legs panting.

Ron was licking gently at one of Harry's nipples when they heard Mrs Weasley's shouts for dinner all too soon.

They quickly dressed themselves, both still flushed in the face from what had just happened.

They than ran down the many stairs into the dining room where most of the Weasleys were already sat awaiting dinner. Hermione came up behind then panting slightly and went pink at the sight of Ron. A pang of guilt struck Harry.

"Did you two hear that ghoul? I don't think I've ever heard it make so much noise before! Doesn't it annoy you Ron?"

"Nothing I can't get used to" he said with a wink at Harry.

Blushing furiously Harry sat down at the dinner table with everyone else.

As always he greatly enjoy the wonderful meal Mrs Weasley had prepared for them while Ron's hand playfully stroked him under the table. After all they had worked up quite an appetite thought Harry happily as he wolfed down a Yorkshire pudding in gravy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron had spent the last two weeks of the summer holidays sneaking around trying to catch moments alone together whether it was in the garden, the shower, frankly anywhere where they were alone. However these were rare moments as The Burrow was now holding ten people with Charlie and Bill visiting. This meant that Hermione and Ginny had joined Ron and Harry in the attic bedroom, making it almost impossible for Ron and Harry to be alone long enough to even kiss never mind anything else.

"This is killing me, Harry" moaned Ron for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George had just finished playing a quick game of two aside quidditch in which Harry and Ron had lost due to their complete lack of concentration, and were traipsing back to The Burrow behind a triumphant Fred and George.

"Hey Gred" said Fred, loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear.  
"Yes, Forge?"  
"Did you see that speccy git miss the snitch?"  
"By miles. But what about the other one who almost fell off his broom?"  
"The one who was supposed to be keeping the quaffles out?"  
"Oh is that what he was doing? I thought he was just hanging aro-"  
"Alright!" shouted Ron slightly pink around the ears.  
"Oh sorry, Ron!" George looked behind at them an expression of feigned surprise forming on his speckled face.  
"So sorry fellas" grinned Fred, also looking back at them "didn't see you there."  
And with a wink he turned into the kitchen followed swiftly by his twin.  
The four of them greeted Mrs Weasley who was setting the table for lunch. She took one look at them all and said  
"If you think that you're sitting at this table looking like that you're quite mistaken! Come on, upstairs for a shower all of you. Lunch will be in 15 minutes and no Ron, dear the sandwiches are not corned beef."

Harry grinned at Ron. They both knew what showers meant. They were the only time of day they could be privately alone together.

Harry felt the cool rush of water flow over his head and trickling down his body in multiple paths. It was extremely refreshing. He heard the door click and looked over to see that Ron had just entered the bathroom.

"No problems?"

"Nah, Hermione's downstairs and Ginny is out in the orchards with Bill." A pang of guilt struck Harry again. Every time he saw Hermione or heard her name he couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself. "Oi. Sort your face ou- bloody hell Harry this is freezing!"

Ron had climbed into the shower and was leaning over Harry to fix the temperature.

"Better" he muttered although seeing Harry naked again had quite distracted Ron from temperature issues, except that of his face. He wiped the wet floppy hair from Harry's eyes and kissed him. Harry passionately responded his hands slipping and clawing all over Ron's wet back as if clinging on desperately to this precious time they had together.

Ron's hands were just wondering down to Harry's erection when they heard Hermione calling  
"Harry, you in the bathroom? Lunch is ready."  
"Yeah. Thanks 'Mione" Harry replied shakily, a determined Ron now tugging on him quite forcefully.

"Have you seen Ron?"

"Er-"

"If you do let him know will you?"

"Sure"

They heard Hermione leave and suddenly Harry wasn't in the mood for showering with Ron anymore. He yanked Ron's hand from his now softening penis and stumbled out of the shower hurriedly.

"Hey, I wasn't finished" Ron said cheekily but he was only half-smiling.

Harry wrapped himself in one of the maroon towels and turned to look at Ron.

"Sorry, Ron" he looked up at his best friend/lover who was now climbing out of the shower over to him "I, I just feel awful about all of this, about 'Mione. I feel like I should tell her but then she'd get angry and upset an-"

"Stop it" Ron silenced Harry, placing a single finger on his lips. "This isn't your fault Harry we can't help that we like each other like this."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. You're rambling again. Look Harry if it's really affecting you this badly then we can tell her. I can't have my boyfriend softening up on me. Literally."

Ron winked at him and Harry felt slightly better until he started thinking again about how Hermione would react. Almost as if reading his mind, Ron assured him that they would face it together.

"C'mon, your mum will go mental if we're the last ones down again"

So after towelling and dressing they hurried down the several flights of stairs to meet most of the Weasleys and Hermione who were already helping themselves to the piles of sandwiches tottering on several mismatched plates placed along the large wooden table.

Harry filled his plate with cheese and ham sandwiches and started to dig in. Looking over to Ron who was stuffing his face with his second chicken bap he caught Hermione's eye who had also been looking fondly over at Ron's bulging cheeks. She smiled weakly at him and then looked down again to her plate.  
Harry felt that he had rather lost his appetite and nudged his plate away along with his half eaten sandwich.

"You gonna eat those?" said a voice from behind him. It belonged to Fred who had just come downstairs from his shower.

"Err no, um stomach ache." Ron glanced at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"Well then thank you very much" Fred leaned over Harry to grab the plate, dripping on the back of Harry's neck and the table with drops of water falling from his sodden hair.

"Ah! Fred!"

"Oh Fred really!" came the voice of an aggravated Mrs Weasley.

"Sorr-"

Harry felt a sudden whooshing above his head and looked up to see an exceptionally dry Fred.

"Cheers Granger!" He beamed at Hermione who briefly smiled back in thanks for his gratitude and looked down at her plate again her expression turning immediately more morose. Fred on the other hand, Harry noticed, hardly took his eyes off Hermione until all the sandwiches were gone.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were clearing away after lunch(mostly Hermione as she was best with spells) Ron who was drying caught Harry's eye and mouthed 'Now?'. Nodding, Harry turned to Hermione who was washing the last of the dishes.

"Um, 'Mione?"

"Hm?"

"Ron and I need to tell you something." Ron sidled next to Harry. Hermione turned around to face them. Harry noticed how she was halfway through washing what looked like a breakable jug. Her eyes started flitting between the two of them , an expectant look on her freckled face.

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again. He couldn't. He just couldn't tell her. Suddenly he felt Ron's large hand take his and a frown line appeared between Hermione's brows..

As Harry opened his mouth again he heard Ron's warm voice speaking instead of his own.

"Hermione, Harry and I are together." His voice sounded rather steady however the look on his face began to contradict this more and more as Hermione's frown deepened, clearly bemused.

"W-what?"

"We're together y'know like a couple well, well I think we are-" he looked sideways at Harry for confirmation who looked right back at him and nodded.

"'Course we are." he smiled

"WHAT?"

Hermione's shouts brought Harry back to reluctantly back to reality. He forced himself to look at her trying to tell her everything he couldn't out into words. But she wasn't looking at him. Her wide eyes were on Ron.

"Hermione I'm so-"

"You're gay? Since when? How? You ca-"

"I am, Hermione and so is Harry. I didn't think you'd be this upset about it."

"Not upset! I'm just" she sighed and looked from Ron's face to the floor "I'm just surprised." she said weakly.

Ron looked over to Harry apparently dumbfounded although Harry didn't understand why. Ron knew perfectly well that Hermione loved him then again, it wasn't like Ron to be tactful. Just as Harry was about to say something Hermione spoke.

"Sorry I'm just shocked. I normally see these sort of things coming and I didn't expect you two to erm .." Harry thought he heard her voice crack slightly. "Anyway Mrs. Weasley said that we should tonight to er to avoid tomorrow's rush." And she was out of the room before either of them could say anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the wait on these last 2 chapters and please leave reviews I'd love to know what you think. Struggled with this chapter a little but i hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione could barely hold back her tears as she rushed from the room. She couldn't believe it. At all. Ron was gay. He was gay. The truth sliced through her like a knife, they could never ever be together. Never. He was all Harry's. And Harry, her best friend had betrayed her! How could he? How could any of this have ever ha-

"Hermione?"

It was Fred, she recognised his voice. He was just coming out of his bedroom door and was standing inches behind her. Hermione contained herself with immense self-control, dried her eyes and turned to face him.

"Yes Fred?" she felt her voice wobble and closed her eyes in spite of herself to prevent more tears coming.  
Suddenly she felt long warm arms bring her into a hug.  
"What's the matter 'Mione?" he felt her tears dampening his shirt and held her tighter.

"Oh I'm b-being s-so stupid. I'm s-sorry, Fred." she swallowed.  
"Don't worry about it, this is George's shirt anyway." he felt her body shudder against him as she chuckled softly and closed his eyes feeling every touch, every move she made. "Now what's upset you, Granger?"

"I d-don't know if I should tell you. I think it's a, a secret."  
"I'll keep any secret you tell me, Granger. You can trust me." he breathed into her hair. She pulled away slightly and raised her wet face to look up at his. She looked slightly startled and yet completely calm at the same time.

"Okay." Sounding resolute she broke away from him completely and started ranting, pacing as she did so. "Basically I've been well, I am" she clenched her fists into balls " in love with Ron but now I've just found out that" Fred shot his eyes down to the floor as he felt a wave of disbelief crash over him. Ron? Ron! She's in love with Ron?! Of course he knew that she wasn't in love with him, why would she be? But Ron? He'd noticed that she'd been down recently but not because of this- "Fred? Are you even listening to me?" Hermione was standing stock still facing him, almost four feet away and fuming. It reminded him startlingly of his mother in a temper and he had half a mind to back away. "Well?" she said, shrilly.

"Yes! Yes I was, sorry um" he cleared his throat "you were saying about" he tried to master himself by keeping his eyes firmly on the ground "about being in love with Ron." He glanced up at her quickly, saw her brows furrowing and glanced back down again too terrified that she'd see right through him if they kept eye contact for more than a second.

"Well yes" she said finally after a long pause " and about Ron being in love with Harry instead?"

"You what?!" his head shot up immediately, staring at her as if she'd just said that she was a death eater.

"Fred ssh! You're the only one who knows, apart from me. Keep it down!"

"Ron's gay?" he whispered dramatically at her. Hermione nodded. "With Harry?" She nodded again, looking the glummest he had ever seen her. Every fibre of his being wanted to make her smile but he knew he had to be careful around Hermione being the brain box she is. "Well I er, didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I." They stood there is stunned silence for a while, both sets of eyes fixed on the ground. "Fred?"

"Yes?" he betrayed himself and looked up at her. Her eyes were boring into his.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to, Hermione" He was staring right back at her and noticed that the use of her first name had changed her facial expression somehow.

"Thank you" she smiled, running over and throwing her arms around him as she did so. Hermione looked up into Fred's speckled face her smile faltering as she did so. "Fred? Wh-"

Hermione was silenced by Fred's lips. They were soft, warm and longing. And Fred's! She pushed him away instantly, staring at him.

Fred's face filled with colour, ashamed of himself he stepped back and avoiding looking at her. You stupid git he thought to himself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What were you thinking she loves Ron. Not you. Ron. Idiot!  
Hermione still hadn't said anything. He forced himself to look at her, she was still staring avidly at him as if she was only just seeing him properly. He opened his mouth to apologise when-

"Oh." It was Ron. Harry was right behind him his eyes flittering between the three of them and nowhere near as wide at Ron's.

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly sounding rather shrill again " What are you doing here?"

"We were going to bed. Question is-"

"Oh! I bet you were going to bed. The pair of you. Trying to get a little lovey dovey before Ginny comes up!" she spat at them, Harry had never seen her look madder.

"Yeah!" Ron snarled at her "What's your problem, eh? Harry said you were fine with him being gay, why not m-"

"Because it's different with you!"

"Why?!"

Because! Because I-I-"

"Go on!"

"Ron." Harry said warningly, squeezing his arm lightly.

"I-" But Hermione couldn't say it. She couldn't. A different face kept swimming before her eyes now. Ginger and freckled, yes but with a shorter nose and brown eyes. Fred. "I don't know" she said quietly.  
"Oh really? Seemed certain of it a minute ago. How could the brilliant Hermione Granger not know something? Heaven forbid(!)" he finished, sarcasm mixing in with his spite.

"Give it a rest, Ron!" Fred had whirled round to face his younger brother.

"No I bloody won't! I want to know what her problem is."

"Her problem?" snapped Hermione.

"Probably the fact that you won't shut up." Fred sneered at him.

"What's happening between you two then?" Ron was squaring up to his big brother.

Fred's face went a shade of scarlet that Harry had only ever seen once before on Ron. Harry looked over at Hermione, she was staring at Fred wearing an expression he couldn't read.

"Fred and I just had a bit of a mishap, didn't we Fred? As much of my fault as his. Nothing to see." Hermione's eyes only glazed over Fred's and fixed on Ron's.

"Right, yeah. Mishap." said Fred. Neither Ron nor Harry seemed to accept this as an explanation judging by the cynical expressions on their faces. However, they strode past Fred and Hermione and up the stairs to the attic bedroom in whispers leaving them alone again.

"Reckon they bought that?"

"No" Hermione sighed. She looked up at Fred smirking and found herself laughing, laughing like she hadn't done in weeks. Fred laughed too and they kept on laughing until they grew hoarse.

Hermione was wiping a tear from her eye, leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. "Seriously though, Fred. What was that kiss?" She looked over at him, still panting.

"I'm sorry. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"You already know the answer to that one, Granger. I'm mad for you. You see right through me, I always wondered why you ignored it but now well, now I know why" he sighed and slid down the opposite wall to the ground, not once taking his eyes off her as he did so.

"I thought I was being ridiculous."

"Not in that sense, no. Anyway what's wrong with being ridiculous? Ridiculous is fun. Don't you think?"

"No." she laughed slightly.

"Well maybe I could change your mind, if you forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"For kissing you?"

" Oh that! I didn't mi-" Hermione gasped and stared over at Fred watching his eyebrows rise and his eyes widen. "I mean I er-" she felt heat rising in her cheeks. 'Oh god oh god, she thought 'shut up for heaven's sake'. Fred seemed to have crossed the room very fast.

"I thought you liked Ron?"

"Me too" she reached up and kissed him. She started to pull away when his hands found her back and pulled her closer. What was she doing? Wasn't she in love with Ron? No said a small voice from the back of her mind. It seemed to grow larger with every single one of Fred's touches on her back, her neck, in her hair, up her inner thigh…

"Fred!" she gasped. She thought she heard an irritated grunt and smiled to herself "What are we doing?"

"Well I was about to get you off Granger, but you had other plans."

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean. We can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked blankly.

"W-well erm, I uh I don't know" she said slowly. She didn't love Fred, no. Or like him nearly as much as she had liked Ron. But Fred was fun, happy, kind, very attractive and well she thought frankly, straight. And he was 'mad for her'. Hermione smiled slightly and looked up at Fred's cheeky face. "Okay, maybe." Taking his hand, she followed him into his room.


End file.
